1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector that contacts and becomes conductively connected to a connection object, such as an electrical connector, a board, or a flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the performance and multifunctionality of automobile electronic appliances and consumer electronic appliances have increased, electrical connectors for connecting printed circuit boards (hereinafter, referred to as “boards”) to each other are increasingly used. Moreover, as electronic appliances have been reduced in size, boards have also been reduced in size and component packing density has increased. At the same time, as the types of data processing operations have increased with increasing performance and multifunctionality of electronic appliances, the number of terminals of connectors has been increasing (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-40206).
However, as the number of terminals of a connector increases, a greater force is needed to fit the connector into another connector, and the connectors become fitted to each other more tightly. This increases the burden on an operator. Moreover, if it is necessary for an operator to apply a greater force to connect the connectors, the operator may misunderstand that the connectors have been connected when the operator feels a strong resistance with his/her hand and may stop the operation in a semi-fitted state. If the operator twists the connectors to forcibly fit the connectors with each other, the connectors may become obliquely fitted or the terminals may become buckled.